1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to automotive utility devices and more specifically it relates to a steering wheel supported tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automotive utility devices have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,025 to McGinley; 2,746,821 to Schroeder; 2,856,251 to Garrison; 3,051,539 to Montgomery; 3,556,589 to Messier; 4,890,559 to Martin; 4,915,035 to Clark et al.; 4,974,805 to Douglas; 4,995,637 to Muraish; 5,046,433 to Kramer et al.; 5,060,581 to Malinski; 5,106,003 to Ma and 5,193,777 to Faulstich all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.